I Never Told You
by bothofustogether
Summary: Heather and Naya were together and in love for years before breaking up. Can one song bring them back together? Based on the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat. HEYA Future One-shot


**This idea was inspired by the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat. Just listen to the song and it will give you extreme Heya feels! This is just a future Heya one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. I also do not own any songs or lyrics used in this story.**

**I Never Told You**

When asked about Glee in interviews, memories of laughing and being surrounded by my best friends always flow through my mind. To be honest, it was the best time of my life. It even beats out the moment I won a Grammy for my first album. My time at Glee was so great just because of one person, Heather.

Right from the beginning I felt an immediate attraction to her. I can't explain it. The first time I saw her on set, it seemed that we would be immediate best friends. Neither one of us thought that it would change into something more. But ultimately, it did.

We started dating around the middle of the first season of Glee. We decided to do it in secret. The cast and crew definitely knew about our relationship, but we hid it from the public. If it was up to us, we would have shouted it from the rooftops. We were that in love. But our stupid PR team said that it was "Career Suicide." I still don't agree with them. You should be able to love whoever you want and be able to be out about it.

Of course with all relationships, hard times occur. We started to have little petty fights and decided to take a break during the second season. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. I had to see her everyday on set and act like everything was okay. Every time she talked about her stupid little boy toy Taylor I felt like vomiting. The pain I felt in all of the Brittany and Santana scenes that we had to shoot was genuine. I realized that I needed her in my life. I had to get her back.

Fortunately, she admitted that she missed me too and we became a two-shot again. It was a good thing that Brittana was on for season 3 and 4 because I couldn't just sit in the same room with Heather, and not act like I'm not head over heels in love with her. Our relationship lasted another two years. It was when Glee ended that everything took a turn for the worse.

We each wanted to do something different with our lives. I wanted to focus on writing and producing music. Heather's love was dance and producing short films for Hollywood. Our fights started to become bigger and we started to drift apart. I would always be in New York recording new songs, while she was in L.A. professionally dancing. I came home to an empty house one day and found a note on the kitchen counter. It just said "I can't do this anymore -B" She moved out of our house and went to live with her friend Ashley. It killed me inside to know that we were officially over. We never really talked after that. We just made appearances at Glee reunion concerts or interviews. It was always awkward for us. I think she still knew that I had strong feelings for her. I mean I always will. She will always hold a special place in my heart.

_**5 Years Later**_

It has been years since Heather has left me. I've tried dating around, but everybody I date I automatically compare to Heather. And **no one **compares to her. She is perfect and one of a kind. I still believe that we are soul mates but she is happy in her life right now and I don't want to ruin that for her. I was performing a concert one night in my hometown when I decided to get personal. I wanted to do something special for the town that I grew up in.

"Hey do you guys want to hear a song that has never been released before?" I asked the crowd.

Judging by the excited screams and applause, they did.

"Alright this one I wrote a couple years back and it's still true now. I want to dedicate it to somebody tonight. You know who you are." I said into the microphone while putting the guitar strap across my back.

I never expected to look up and meet familiar blue eyes staring right back at me. I didn't know that she would be at my concert tonight. Wait, why was she there? The show was all the way in California, the last time I checked she was in Florida.

I started strumming the guitar, my eyes never breaking contact with hers.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_I like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

My voice echoed off the venue's walls. I can hear the hurt and the quivering in my own voice. But I had to go on singing the rest of the song. I had to finally tell her how I feel after all these years.

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been though_

_I miss everything about you_

Her eyes are starting to get watery. I can see my pain reflected in her eyes. Just by the way she's looking at me, I can tell she feels the same way. I can tell that she still loves me.

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to sleep._

_Where I belong to when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me._

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you I just held it in._

My biggest regret was not talking to her after she left. I should have fought harder to keep her. I just laid it out there on the line and judging by her face, she understands what I'm talking about.

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After everything we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

The last note rang out and suddenly she ran away. I lost her in the mob of fans. It felt like I was just singing that song to her in our old living room, just me and her. It's the obnoxious sound of the crowd cheering that pulls me back into the world. It's then that I notice that Heather wasn't the only one crying. There was apparent wet tear tracks when I looked up to the giant screen to my right and saw my face. The crowd quieted down when I attempted to speak.

"Um.. Thank you guys. That song is probably the most personal song that I've ever written" I said through the microphone.

Suddenly the crowd started cheering, I just passed it off as some people being overly excited. I continued on talking.

"It was written during a really hard time in my life. I wrote it about a really tough bre-" I was suddenly caught off when strong lean arms wrapped around me from behind.

I could recognize those arms anywhere. By now the crowd was going insane. I was immediately turned around and dipped while Heather passionately kissed me on the lips. I didn't even care that we were in front of 25,000 people or that they were probably recording all of this. All that mattered was the wonderful girl in my arms.

"I love you so much" She replied breathlessly.

"I love you too" I replied.

The concert finally ended and it was time to go see my lovely girlfriend backstage. Wait, she is my girlfriend right? I mean we kissed and everything! I guess we need to talk about that.

"Hey good show" She said while she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Not that you're not wanted or anything. But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida."

"Yeah I was but I wanted to take a break from filming and support you. I know that this was the first time for you performing in your hometown and I wanted it to be extra special for you."

"Aww thanks babe" I replied.

"Oh you called me babe. I missed that" She replied.

"Yeah, well I miss everything about you!" I sang to her.

"Oh my god you're so cheesy" She laughed but by the red tint on her cheeks I could tell she was genuinely flattered.

"So does this mean that we're dating again?" I asked hesitantly.

"Let this answer your question." She said right before she gave me one of the most passionate kisses that she has ever given me.

Hell yeah we were dating again.

**AN: I hope you liked it! The song is just so amazing so I had to write something about it. Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


End file.
